1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dialysis station with at least one patient place and a central server.
2. Description of Related Art
A station with several patient places for the extracorporeal blood treatment is disclosed in International Patent WO 02/069793 A2. This blood treatment system comprises several blood treatment apparatus each of which is provided with a video terminal. Each of the video terminals, configured as touch screens, forms an input/output unit by which the operating personnel is able to input data into the respective blood treatment apparatus. In such cases, no central server is necessary which would be necessary otherwise. The operator may also input information on possible occurrences or the condition of the patient at the video terminal. The video terminals are linked among each other and with the server to form an internal network. Other video terminals which are not allocated to a special patient place may also be connected to this internal network. These decentralized stations form independent communication units. The server includes a patient management system in which patient data and the treatment history are stored.